


Graduation Day

by sundowns



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Graduation, M/M, emo Takao, masochist Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundowns/pseuds/sundowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shuutoku's graduation day and Takao was ready to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

A variety of feelings both rage and flutter in Takao's whole system upon seeing the grand display of the gym of the school. The place where daily after school routines were held was transformed into a reception declaring the end of those activities. There were balloons almost seeming like they were floating around him as cream white and tangerine orange curtains fall gently to the wooden floor, and chairs, enough to accomodate hundreds, neatly piled on the wide area. A proud smile crept up to Takao's face as he chanted in his alerted mind, the mantra going on unconsciously:

This is it, this is it.

It's Shuutoku's graduation day.

Like most other students feel, it was a euphoric and relieving feeling for Takao to finally be able to go through high school. The time he spent in three years were jam-packed with pressure and drama, and at that particular moment, the mood was even drastically increasing as the students already cried albeit with the program not even starting just yet. Despite that, Takao didn't forget to consider the happy times he spent with a reasonable amount of people in school, especially with him being a social butterfly. With all the daily tactics, pranks and the occasional rebellion, those were some of the contribution that made his high school worth it. Takao called them moments.

There were also these things he called as memories, and in Takao's own dictionary, these were the counted moments when he felt a sense of euphoria in his head and an abnormal rumble of his heart. It was when he wanted time to stretch every time he feels a flutter in his stomach and the curling of his toes in his shoes as chapped, warm lips would press against his. Takao had always been a rash person to the point he almost broke things through his way, however, he had two sides of his clumsiness. The other one was when he's stuttering and dropping things as he flushed; it's when the awkward words stumbled from his mouth. It's when he's shaky and visibly antsy whenever he's around.

And Takao calls them memoriesㅡ moments he can never forget.

It should be normal for him to wish that high school never ended (he thought or supposed everyone felt that way too), in hopes that he could spend an infinite time with him. The pressure of school projects and after school classes could weigh him down and crush him until he broke, he wouldn't care if it meant he'll be around. And as Takao stared at him across the sea of people, it sent a a clench in his heart that screamed of longing and he really, really wished to the heavens that maybe one more day would be enoughㅡ

So he could pick him up in the morning on the way to school once again.

So he could eat lunch with him and they would bicker at the little things at the rooftop.

So he could pester him behind his back as he reads his book silently on his desk.

So he could pedal him all the way home, so his limbs ached with no regrets and his heart burst in happiness when he would apologize to him with the trouble he's caused.

Takao's heart ached for the nostalgia of wanting to do them. Even if it would cost him another three years and he's probably overaged for a high schooler, he wouldn't mind to start all over again.

He could only smile softly as he looked back and racked his brain for the moments that would only remain at he back of his head. In all honesty, there were too many of them that his brain floated and his vision hazed as blurry pictures shuffled before his eyes.

Takao glanced at him yet again, already remembering the placement he's in despite the other almost drowned in the crowd of faces. It didn't even take him a second or two and his heart pounded in his chest because the person he had been looking for was already staring at him. Their eyes met almost halfway (he's probably a nanosecond late) and he offered him a small smile Midorima could count as a rare one like he said in a half sarcastic wayㅡ a smile void of mischief and childishness but something made of congratulation, sincerity, warmth and admiration. And to his surprise, the other gave Takao the exact expression in return. It quivered his heart a little because for a sensitive person deep inside, it was too overwhelming to bear. That small smile was too heavy for Takao to take in as what's packaged in that tiny gesture held something bigger to him, like lots of happiness, "I am proud of you"s, and perhaps a hint of an "I miss you" if he assumed too much.

When Midorima stepped up the stage for his valedictory speech, Takao held a proud smile that stayed long on his face without causing him exhaustion nor any pain of sorts. It stayed there for the entire moment like a permanent feature plastered to his face, thinking that the constant emotion of happiness for the other is already engraved in his system, that the certain expression meant to last for a lifetime just for him. His voice stood out as he cheered for the valedictorian, and even though in the sea of people, he felt so special when the other's eyes was instantly diverted to his own. He could almost hear him chuckle in the long distance that separated them, but for some reason he felt close to him that his heart swelled a little.

"Shin-chan!"

Takao immediately ran to Midorima after the program, waving his diploma and grinning at him like an idiot he was and always would be. "Congratulations! You were really cool up there!"

"Thank you, Takao." Midorima coughed and offered him a thankful smile. Takao returned the gesture, a bit brighter and wider in his case, with his cheeks tinted a slight red as he rocked on his feet back and forth.

"Your speech was inspirational. You totally graduated with flying colors!" He chuckled lightly, tiptoeing to pat the other's head, mildly surprised that Midorima let him touch his hair by crouching a bit.

"Say, can I get a hug from our class valedictorian?" He tried to joke and laugh his nervousness off, something he would only feel around the other or when the people-full sports arena was pressuring him. He already armored himself with the rejection about to be blown at his face. However, somewhere not so deep in his heart, he wished that Midorima would say "do what you want" or perhaps just a simple "yes".

And yet again, the odds were probably with him that day.

"Of course."

He didn't delay his actions in any way and by the second Midorima agreed, he clung tightly to his waist as if it was ever the last time he'd be able to hold him. The smell of his cologne wafted to Takao's nose and it made him slightly dizzy that he took the excuse to bury his head even more to his chest.

With all that short time, Takao recalled Midorima's speech back there a few hours ago. He held so much poise and carried professionalism on his shoulders and words expertly. Takao was certain the kinds of manners Shin-chan held would surely take him to places where his future was certain and his life abundant. As the class valedictorian, Takao had a general idea about the strong pressure weighing a ton on Midorima's shoulder and the people's high expectations for him. It was certain society wouldn't prefer seeing Midorima with a common job, moreover with an ordinary person like him.

Takao cringes at the thought.

Yet as a person who was willing to take all the chances more than anyone would, he has taken the consequences ready from the start and all that's left to do was to guard his heart when the fruitful times exchanged had to halt bitterly. Takao was a practical person yet he paid attention to his heart too much. He knew that in the end, he could only watch Midorima climb to the top and be his sole support, shouting encouraging words for him from down below. There was too much difference between them. He couldn't level the life of a promising doctor and a photographer with a vague future together. In order to reach and pass Midorima's stance, he needed to be more ambitious and more of a big dreamer but Takao had none of those qualities.

Even though there's a huge probability they'd share the same universities like they had discussed together, Takao wasn't sure himself. There would possibly come a time that Midorima would leave and transfer to another prestigious school with huge opportunities that Takao's skills couldn't afford. The thought of them separating ways made his heart churn unpleasantly but the very huge smile on his face was too bright for anyone to notice the hint of tears that began to form in his eyes.

"Thank you, Shin-chan!" He pulled away eventually with a shaky grin he hoped the other didn't notice, patting his shoulder before pointing his thumb to the back and turning on his heels to walk towards the direction. "I'm just going to greet every-"

"Takao."

The way Midorima called his name made him miss the other very much he swore his heart nearly fell off if he only didn't have enough capability to hold his emotions. His face momentarily melted into a pained expression before he regained his composure once again. It took him the whole courage to turn back on his heels and face him with a curious but hopeful gaze.

"What is it Shin-chan...?"

"Come here." Midorima motioned him closer with a hand gesture. Takao, without any hesitations, took steps forward to him, stopping just a foot away.

"Is there.....something you need? Oshiruko?"

Midorima scrutinized his movement and let out a sigh of discontentment when Takao stopped just a bit farther away from him... like he almost couldn't reach him.

It was Midorima's turn to take a step forward and close the gap between them. In one swift movement, he reached his long arms towards Takao to pull him into his embrace. Takao felt as if his chest was constricted by two invisible hands, squeezing his heart tightly until it formed a huge lump in his throat and it's hard for him swallow it. It had always been warm whenever he himself hugged Midorima but he never knew it would be a whole lot different the other way around... maybe a whole lot warmer, a whole lot more comfortable. He realized it was nice to have something in return.

It only took one touch to completely crumble his entire system. Takao soon ended up crying silently into Midorima's chest, arms wrapped tightly around him while his hands desperately clutched onto his toga. Maybe asking for another day was too much. Maybe this was enough.

"...Shin-chan."

"Why are you crying, idiot." It was more of a rhetorical question since Midorima already knew what was going on judging from Takao's uneasiness and unusual, tense gestures. He rubbed his spine with his hand in big movements to ease him up, a frown etched on his face now that he was hiccuping from too much crying.

"I'mㅡ nnhㅡ sorry. I couldn't hold myself... I'm sorry, Shin-chan." Takao kept telling him that like a mantra and Midorima worried what exactly was wrong with him to get all worked up like this. Nonetheless, he pressed a small kiss to the side of his head longer than what he had intended because Takao smelled really nice.

"Shh... calm down. We have a matter to discuss." His voice came out stern and almost demanding yet he made sure to make it soft. Despite the warm voice that made Takao at least firm his lips to keep himself from sobbing, he can't help the uneasiness settling down his stomach. "Come on, let's sit."

Takao didn't expect Midorima to bring him to the back of the school building where they mostly spend their lunch break together. It was a small space that exactly accommodated them both and the school was kind enough to maintain the usage of the lone bench there. It almost seemed like it was meant for them since anyone hardly went to a spot where trees were in all directions except for a lonely flame tree that hovered the tiny bench.

Takao followed the taller one to sit on the bench. It was utterly silent, knowing Midorima was giving him time to organize his thoughts not to panic or push him to the brink of another round of waterworks, but it made him annoyed of himself because he can't stop himself from crying and his hasty sniffs and ragged breaths are heard audibly among the soft rustling of the trees.

Takao stayed silent there and Midorima patiently waited for him. Takao had always been a straightforward and brutally honest person but he set his limit. He was certain Midorima knows there was something else more to 'I will miss you' and it pisses himself off that the words got stuck in his throat. With that, he realized one thing he can't bring himself to utter is begging for him to stay.

"Takao." Midorima uttered and Takao flinched at how hollow the name came past his lips. "I have something to say."

Takao let out a broken smile because he knew. He knew that day would come like an expected typhoon. He had imagined the possible sceneries that would happen when he was daydreaming or when he's alone with his thoughts at night. All that he just had to do was to get ahead of Midorima's words so it wouldn't hurt that much if it came from his own mouth.

"Are you..." Takao mutters under his breath but he knows it's audible enough for Midorima to hear. His voice trembled and nostrils flared; he bites the inside of his cheeks, pausing to gather himself more courage to speak. "..are you gonna break up with me?"

"What?"

Takao panicked and let out an awkward chuckle that somehow foreshadowed his pain. "Wait, Shin-chan. If you're gonna dump me, give me a minute, my heart isn't ready yet."'

Midorima had a confused frown on his face. "Who's gonna dump you?"

Takao blinks, a little confused as he sniffs on his snot that's about to come out. "Aren't you gonna break up with me?"

"What idiocy are you spouting again, Bakao?" He sounded offended as he said it that the pain showed in his eyes. He lowered his head to the ground and clenched his fist. "Do you wanna break up?"

"What? No, of course!" Takao retorted and Midorima glared at him.

"Then what the hell are you saying! At least let me talk first!"

Takao shut up and nodded, a bit panicked, but he listened anyway. Midorima stayed silent for a minute or two, taking deep breaths as if gathering his composure, before he talks in a small voice.

"Let's live together."

"What?"

Midorima grabbed his hand with his own taped one and looked at him in the eye. Takao could notice the slight spasm and the coldness of his fingers as he looked back at him.

"Let's live together. Rent an apartment, pay for it together. Near the university where we wouldn't have to ride a bus, just walk home together the way we always do."

A spark of hope outshined the negative presumptions of his heart. "You mean that?"

Midorima scowled yet a strong blush was visible on his face. "You better agree, you idiot. I walked around the city by myself to find us an apartment."

Takao swore his heart would burst in happiness upon hearing his boyfriend's sarcastic yet sincere statement. Without warning whatsoever, he tackled him into a hug and chuckled merrily he almost thought it was a joke. "Yes! Yes, let's live together, Shin-chan. I will cook for you everyday, I promise." The situation seemed like a marriage proposal but Takao was more than happy he felt like crying.

"You make it sound like I'm the worst cook in the world." Midorima grumbled and rolled his eyes but nonetheless, he hugged him back by the waist and let a smile slip. "But I would like to taste more of your dishes, please."

Takao breathed shakily and couldn't stop the genuine chuckles escaping past his lips. He purred like a cat under the warmth of the other's arms before he pulled a foot away so it's enough to face him. His hands cradled Midorima's face and stroked his pink cheek with his thumb, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful he looked and how he's grateful he was to have someone like him. With a huge swell in his heart, he pressed a warm lingering kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

Midorima was blushing as he wasn't used to straightforward affections. But he appreciated the ways Takao delivered it and every single action made his insides rumble in ways he felt pleasantly.

In return, he buried Takao's face back to his chest and snuggled to the crook of his neck.

"Love you, too.."

It sounded a bit plain and stoic but Takao knew he was trying. Takao mumbled incoherent noises in his chest but Midorima suspected it was his usual rant of him being 'an adorable tsundere'.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Shin-chan."

Midorima let Takao shower his face with kisses, didn't bother pushing him off with a snarl and even told him how excited he was moving in with him. It seemed like graduation day wasn't as emotional as he thought it would be.

"Me too."


End file.
